


Underworld Collision

by Arcana_Elixir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Elixir/pseuds/Arcana_Elixir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo son of death, no, not the Christian death nor Grim Reaper; but Hades the god of the underworld.</p>
<p>Anubis is the Egyptian god of Funerals and mourning, son of Osiris(Oh-Seer) 'accidentally' meets Nico at the New Orleans Graveyard, just because he thought, Nico was 'mourning'?</p>
<p>What would happen when they are told about their true heritage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Authors Caution~! XD**

 

**_Summary:_ **

Nico Di Angelo son of death, no, not the Christian death nor Grim Reaper; but Hades the god of the underworld.

Anubis is the Egyptian god of Funerals and mourning, son of Osiris(Oh-Seer) 'accidentally' meets Nico at the New Orleans Graveyard, just because he thought, Nico was 'mourning'?

What would happen when they are told about their true heritage?

 

**_Note:_ **

I noticed that their were too little Nico/Anubis so I decided to write one.

Dedicated to:

lukeshairgame (Wattpad)

Honeytastic(Ao3)

For inspiring me to write about this pair. Hope you readers can enjoy it too~!XD


	2. Rotten Day

**Rotten Day**

 

Nico Di Angelo has offically the most bad luck in history (and that's saying something  _*wink*_  Percy.) He had to kill Medusa(again) and then was tasked to find a rare flower for her Step-mother, Persphone the goddess of Spring and wife to Lord Hades.

"Come on, just die already!"

Medusa sneered and hissed coldly  " Son of Hades, I will make sssure that you will meet your father in a few momentss."

"Okay, good luck with that."

And he said this while shadow traveling in different places near the area. He sneaked behind her and sliced her head off. He looked around the place and saw his knives which he threw during the fight in different areas, thankfully the knives weren't lost.Nico grimanced slightly at the sight of Medusa's head.

He did a full body assesment while getting amborsia, nectar and river Styx salve. During his assesment, he noticed his arm was bleeding (Thanks for nothing Step-mother.) He had a broken rib, wrist and scratches poisoned from the flower he was tasked to find.

He gathered his things, producing greek fire he offered the head to his father Lord Hades and kept the flower with him, encased in a shadow.(Since he was tasked to deliver it personally.) 

He roamed around searching for loose drachma coins or  _cool_ items that he could pawn off to the Stolls. He found knives, sword, some magical stuff and a strange statue that emitted an aura of death... it appeared to be a dog of some sort and had jewels for eyes.

Nico raised a brow, stuffing the statue in his pocket he immediately shadow-traveled inside the Hades cabin.

He entered his private chambers and threw his stuff on his bed. While carefully placing the fragile flower on his desk.

Under a loose floorboard, Nico grabbed a book that had a black cover and a bone lock sealed said book.

Nico cut his wrist and immediately ate ambrosia. Flipping the book to a page, words shape-shifted and turned to a whole new chapter.

 

**Anubis Shabti**

**\- It is an item said to be crafted by the god himself. It is more useful for the Underworld people.**

**Most people who come in contact with the item will be cursed and sent directly to be judged with the feather of truth.**

**Any Underworld person who owns it beomes more powerful and less likely to be preyed upon beasts of madness.**

**BEWARE**   
**Every person who has possession of this Shabti was said to do Great things, for Good or for Evil no one really knows.**

**Anubis - page XXX**   
**Shabti -  page XXX**

 

Nico closed the book and stared at the shabti...? suspiciously. Nico chuckled at his paranoia and placed the book inside the loose floorboards.

Nico exited Hades Cabin and went to the Arena to practice, not noticing the red gleam of the Shabti's eye nor the fact that it pulsed with a deadly aura.

\- -  ** _END_** \- -


	3. The End of

**The End of**

 

  
**_Son of Hades...come to me..._ **

 

Nico woke up with a gasp, clutching his head like it was beheaded from his neck. Taking a deep breath, Nico ran his hand through his raven colored hair. He thought about his dreams and what it was about, but the images where blurred and it was too fast-paced to see what it truly meant.

Abruptly, Nico untangled himself from his midnight covers. He glanced at the  _shabti_ and at the hidden floorboard. He didn't really research that much about the figurine yesterday, he had too much on his mind. Sighing, Nico quickly undressed till he was naked as the day he was born. Nico stretched like a cat as he made his way towards his private baths.

_'Ah, the benefits of being the only son of Hades.'_

Now, it wasn't widely known that Hades actually was a good parent even if he didn't dote or show his feelings openly, he made sure that every child of Hades was well off. In fact, there was even a mansion somewhere near New Orleans in honor of the Death gods, specifically Hades...

Since he was the only living child of Hades aside from Hazel, that has permission to enter the mansion,  _if_ Hazel knew, but she didn't so...

He shook his head and arrived at his private bath, it was a mix of Roman, Japanese and Greek.

_'Ahh~'_

Nico gasped as the warm water warmed his body. He closed his eyes in satisfaction and asked for bath salts and green tea with sliced fruit.

Biting piece of a sliced apple, he began mentally searching for ghosts near New Orleans. He sensed a being that was neither Greek, Roman nor was it a monster.

Picking up his Green tea, he downed it all in one gulp. He ran to his room after he dried himself, and changed into a new set of clothes. New black skinny jeans, sweater, and grey beanie, he laced his grey Vans and rushed for his emergency back pack.

He scribbled a message to Hazel and left it on the Hades message board.*

After checking his items and that he had everything, he quickly shadow-traveled to the  _weird_  source.

He arrived, a few minutes later and began scurrying around and investigating the place. The cemetery was serene but it felt like he was suffocating from the deafening silence.

Then a snap of twig broke the silence and Nico whirled and quickly positioned himself to a defense stance.

 

**??? POV**

I paused as a teenager quickly pointed a Stygian sword at me. His shoulders tensed and his dark chocolate eyes cold and calculating. I quickly raised my hands in the universal sign of defeat. "Whoa there! Don't decapitate me... _please_?" He relaxed slightly and lowered his sword a bit.

"Who are you?"

I bit my lip unsure if I should answer. Inwardly sighing I did something that would have made my uncle proud.

"My name is..."

 

_**-** _ _**AND CUT!** _

* ** _H_** ** _Hades message board -_**  
**_Enchanted to leave a message whenever someone writes on their paper, note, parchment H13MSB (Hades 13 Message Board) no matter where you are._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R & R


	4. The Beginning [part 1]

**The Beginning [part 1]**

 

**¤ Previously on** **_Underworld Collision_ ** **:**

_"Who are you?"_

_I bit my lip unsure if I should answer. Inwardly sighing I did something that would have made my uncle proud._

_"My name is..."_

 

**The Beginning:**

 

**Nico's POV**

"My name is... Anton U. Bishops..."

I inwardly frowned at the hesitation to say his name, I stared at his wary and guilty posture wondering why he feels that way. Mentally taking note of his features I inwardly blushed as I thought of his notable looks; His skin looked like it never touched sunlight for years, his eyes was like a black hole sucking everything he saw in and no one could escape. He had plump, pink lips that looked soft to the touch.

_'I wonder what would happen if I kissed hi-'_

Snapping train of thought, I inwardly berated myself for thinking in such a crude manner towards a guy I never even met before until today.

I gave his clothes a quick glance, he was wearing black sleeveless skull printed T-shirt with black skinny jeans and black knee length leather boots. A brown jacket that reached till the middle of his chest [ _ **A/N:**_ _Imagine Lelouch (Anime: Code Geass) his attire when he took Shirley on a date._ ] stood in the way of his frame swimmer build.

 

 

**ANTON U. BISHOPS POV**

I bit my lip as I tried to ignore the way he was uh-  _checking me out_  as Isa's host said, but I could't help myself and asked him an insensitive question to avoid the awkward silence.

"Are you here to meet someone?"

I inwardly groaned at how stupid the question was, but his blank face slowly cracked and a faint smirk settled in his features. "I really don't know, I think they died already." I muffled a laugh saying " That has got to be the most anti-climatic deaths ever then, death by ' _waiting_ '."

The strange boy guffawed at my sarcastic reply to his dark humor, he lowered his sword and stretched his hand out towards me, I shook the offered hand asking

"Oh, I forgot what is your name... I don't recall you stating your name."

He tensed slightly before answering my question. "My name is Nico, Nico Di Angelo." My eyes inwardly widened and I forced a smile, my mind raced as I recalled that-

-Y _ou- You're supposed to be dead_ _...!!_

 

 

**??? POV**

I tapped my fingers on the desk as I patiently waited for Anton. Dipping my toast into the chocolate fondue, I thought of asking my girlfriend where the hell is the ever elusive Anton.

As if hearing my thoughts, my girlfriend appeared.

"Fine morning isn't it my sweet underling?" I smiled faintly

"Of course, a pleasant morning to you to  _my lady_. The weather is lovely today, wouldn't you agree?"

She rolled her eyes and punched me on the shoulder for that. "Bloody hell, shouldn't have shown you that gods awful movie." snickering, I took a bite out of my toast.

"WALT! JAZ! SADIE! Where the hell are you?" Carter, Sadie's brother yelled.

"Right here you bloody bastard! I'm with Walt!... I don't know where Jaz is though." Came the reply.

"Ah, yes good- and for your information Sadie, our parent's were married when they had me!"

Rolling her eyes, Sadie's hand clenched playfully as a pissed of expression appeared on her ever beautiful face. "Oh-! You infuriating git! Just you wait!"

I shook my head at the siblings playful banter and finished my toast. Sighing I stood up, kissed Sadie on the cheek and left.

 

**NO ONE'S POV**

Sadie smiled happily while adding honey to her earl grey tea, she frowned as she thought of  _Anubis._  He wasn't communicating with either Walt or herself, her father (Hosting Osiris) wouldn't tell her anything making her worried of what could have happened to him. ' _Honestly Sadie, he is a_ ** _god_** _stop worrying about the bloody hot bloke (you love) that lives in your boyfriends body._ '

_'Still..._ '

Sadie sighed and forced herself to calm down, finishing her cup of Earl Grey she stood up and went to find Jaz and beat up a insufferable git.

 

**~Time Skip,Scene Skip, Skippu~**

 

"I win"

"No fair, you definitely used a cheat code."

"No I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"A card game cannot have cheat codes...let's battle again."

"Card Games have cheat codes you liar."

Nico although suspicious, agreed as Anton shuffeled the Myth-o-magic cards.

"I'm pretty sure you used a cheat code."

"Whatever you say Di Angelo, whatever you say."

Anton casually agreed still expertly doing his task. When a low growl in the secluded bushes made Nico tense and twist his skull ring nervously. Anton stopped and placed the cards back into the card box, he slid his hand into the Duat and grabbed his kopesh. A large  _greek_  monster appeared and crouched down low in a defensive position.

"Anton... why do you have a  _kopesh_?"

Anton's mind blanked and gave an immediate answer; "I'm an Egyptian..."

Nico went silent only the ferocious growl of the monater, Nico's deafening silence and Anton's heart beating loudly (for him at least.)

...

Many things happened at once, Nico and Anton offensively attacking the monster, in which said monster retaliated. The monster died but Nico unceremoniously fell, grabbing Anton's wrist.

Anton fell on top of Nico and both of them blushed at how close their faces were. Anton stared into Nico's darker shade of brown eyes and felt himself moving closer, Nico made no movement to resist.

 

**[** **_Part 1_ ** **]** **_END_ **


	5. The Beginning [part 2]

_**The Beginning** **[** _**PART 2** _ **]** **START** _

 

_Anton fell on top of Nico and both of them blushed at how close their faces were. Anton stared into Nico's darker shade of brown eyes and felt himself moving closer, Nico made no movement to resist._

 

**ANTON'S POV**

_Warm, Soft and sweet._

That's what kissing Nico felt like;

_Dark, Mysterious and Angelic_

His raven hair made a wonderful halo around his angelic face, and his aura was mysterious and so-

_Wonderful, Magnificent and Alluring_

Nico, why must you tempt me so? I kissed him again, but this time it was more

_Fierce, Passionate and ... Loving?_

"-nghh...ah!"

Nico moaned, his face flushed from the exhilarating kiss. I was awe-struck at how adorable he looked and wanted to see his blush that was hidden in his clothes. His dark chocolate eyes looked at me seductively as his swollen red lips were begging to be kissed.

I kissed him again and licked his lower lip, he playfully denied entry. I sucked his lower lip and he moaned into the kiss, swirling my tongue around his, we fought for dominance and I won the fight, I happily took the spoils from the war. I sucked on his tongue one last time before parting for air.

"W-why did you -hngh K- kiss me...?" Nico stuttered. When I met his gaze, his eyes burned with passion and lust.

I was intoxicated and felt an urge to kiss him again. I licked my lips, and tried to resist. In the end I settled for leaning on his shoulders.

 

 

**NICO'S POV**

I was over-whelmed when he kissed me, I should sto- nghh...ah!

...

When we parted for air I stared into his dark gaze. When he leaned forward, I thought that he was going to kiss me again. But then he leaned on my shoulder. My hands found themselves raking through Anton's hair. It felt so  _right_  and yet... so

_**Wrong** _

Why did I feel like this unless...

 

 

**POV CHANGE**

WHY?! WHY DID I? XARA!* HOW WILL SHE FEEL... Xara! I can't believe I initiated such a  _intimate act_  against a minor and a boy nonetheless! Right near the time I am courting a lady! A scandalous act indeed;.may Isis forgive me.

 

 

**NO POV**

Nico blushed as he realized what he had done. He opened his mouth to ask Anton a question when Nico caught Anton's dark, captivating eyes. He saw many emotions filter through them like Lust, Compassion, Longing although an emotion that prominently showed was;

_Regret_

Nico felt his heart shatter but kept an emotionless facade. Suddenly as if possessed by an eidolen, he pushed Anton off of him and smiled bitterly. "Sorry, Anton... I forgot I had to do something.."

Anton looked at Nico confused, before nodding and asking whether he would come back. Nico hesitated, before nodding and asking the date and time to meet up again.

Nico waved good-bye as he ran of and once out of Anton's sight, he shadow traveled.

"Hello An-kun~!" A melodious voice greeted, giggling as if she knew a juicy secret. In any case, whatever happened with his frie-...no, the enigma named Nico Di Angelo; was definitely a scoop.

"Tia...what are you doing here."

"I can't visit an old friend now?"

Anton sighed giving  _Tia_ a look that said 'Why in f*cks name is  _ **he**_  still alive?'

Tia sighed fixing a stray lock of her golden brown hair. "You know I can't tell you the full details...right?"

"I know but still..."

Tia dropped her smile and adopted a regretful look. She locked eyes with Anton and nodded as if confirming his worst nightmare. Anton's face darkened as a fore-boding feeling erupted deep within him. Tia pitied him for what he had to go through every time. Again and again and  _again_. Anton opened his mouth as if to ask Tia something when Tia suddenly said;

"The clock is ticking and the object has been claimed. The only thing missing is the valuable sigil of the ancient who has been claimed..."

Anton bit his lower lip, looking defeated and broken that it took Tia's every form of self control to avoid looking at him with such pitying eyes. She stared sadly at Anton; so young, so afraid, so lonely.

_'If only...'_

She sighed heavily capturing the attention of the nerve-wrecked boy.

"There, there An-kun you will find a way."

Anton hopelessly looked at Tia and murmured so quietly that Tia had to use her abilities to hear what he said;

_"I hope so...Tia, I hope so."_

Anton stared at her before looking away and vanished into the Duat. Tia smiled a bitter smile and looked around her before vanishing and left with a hint of smoke that was carried away by the wind.

 

**-END-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Xara - Sh*t in Arabic Egyptian, at least that's what the website said. If any of you are Arabic ( or Egyptian) I am so sorry for offending your language. Seriously.  
> So new character~! I wonder who Tia is~ *Byakuran smile*
> 
> To anyone who can guess a special chapter, an Omake will be dedicated to you and some spoilers (optional)
> 
> So the Chapter was short, the kiss was...most descriptive.
> 
> P.S.  
> DYK who Anton U. Bishop is? Trust me. He ain't no OC.
> 
> Shameless Promotion:  
> Can you please read any book I made anything and review it? I'll update any book you favor and even do 1 thing you ask;
> 
> Ex.:  
> Review any book you made  
> Make a special chapter  
> A new book (maybe)  
> Etc...


	6. Guess What [ Short Omake ]

_Anton stared at her before looking away and vanished into the Duat. Tia smiled a bitter smile and looked around her before vanishing and left with a hint of smoke that was carried away by the wind._

 

 

**Guess What? [Short Omake]**

 

**NICO'S POV**

When Nico stepped out of the shadows he was immediately faced with Malcom son of Athena. "So how was your day." He sarcastically asked. Nico rolled his eyes and walked slowly towards the Hades cabin. "Hey! I'm talking to you." Malcom yelled gaining a few on-lookers, Nico paused and turned his head to stare at Malcom. He nodded once before entering the Hades cabin.

Malcom frowned inwardly but nonetheless followed Nico inside.

"Wow, I thought that-"

"The Hades cabin was Dark, Scary, Vampiric? Sorry not happening."

"Are you an Esper?"

"Nope, I'm just your average anti-social, I-hate-life, Suicidal, boy-in-lov-..." Nico trailed of slowly blushing as Malcom raised his brow in both Amusement and Curiousity.

Silence settled Nico's room as both boy teenagers digested the information.

"WHAT!!!!"

 

 

**PERSEPHONE'S POV**

_'I can't believe this! First Posiedon's spawn, then that death cheater Valdez, now THIS!!!... Calm down this will probably go away...'_

I blinked once before ignored Hades random murmurs which he always does, unconciously of course; about his bastard child...

Though, Aphi might like this piece of gossip up on Mt. Olympus. Mustering up my courage, I quickly walked to my room and powdered my nose. I opened my Drachma chest and my Instant Iris Messaging.

 

_This is Aphrodite, what can I do for you Spring?_

 

  
**Hello Aphi, don't call me Spring**.

 

_Okay, what's up?_

 

**My husband is muttering about a new possible boyfriend for my step-son.**

 

_WHAT!_

 

**Shhh! Don't yell, Hades might come here.**

 

_Sorry. Okay spill, who is your husband's son's boyfriend?_

 

**...I thought you knew.**

 

_OH.MY.GODDESS!! Who is this mystery guy!_

 

**You don't know? Oh my...**

 

_*giggles* I know what to do!_

 

**Please don't do what I think your about to do.**

 

_Do what?_

 

**Nevermind.**

 

_Okay, bye! I have to totally go now! ***connection cut***_

 

**... Why do I get the feeling of regret? Oh well. _*connection cut*_**

 

[A FEW HOURS LATER]

 

AAPPPHHHRRRROOOODDDDDIIIIITTTTEE!!!! Nico screamed as he looked at Hepheastus TV and the 'Son of Hades secret beau' gossip headline. 'Oh my gods what am I gonna do'

Meanwhile Aphrodite in mt. Olympus giggles like a fangirl.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am guilty as charged . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: All the people who Kudos for me~! Thank you  
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of Rick Riordan's book, otherwise Anubis × Will × Nico would become reality and Sadie was actually with Walt only. Also, Bold and Italicized words in the following chapter ain't mine... just so you know.  
> Warning: Lime dream.

_[Last chapter was an Omake. ]_

 

 

 

**Remember me for centuries**

 

**NICO'S POV**

 

Nico blushed as Malcom laughed and teased me, often saying ridiculous things like;

 

"Coco-bear is in lo~ove!"

 

"Awwhh, Neeks is blu~shing (blushing) _so_ hard." He said emphasizing the word 'so'.

 

I kicked him in the shin, face flushed at the sexual innuendo. I never did ' _it_ ', seeing as I was busy with the war and everything else. I calmed my beating heart and adopted a serious expression.

 

"I have to show you something."

 

Malcom's smile faded as a frown decorated his face, but nodded in approval. "Okay, what do need me to do?"

 

"Wait here, I'll fetch it. And tell me what it is."

 

"...Why not Annabeth if you are asking about something like..."

 

"You were the one in front of me... besides I feel more comfortable with you than with her..." he trailed off, replaying the day he confessed and came clean. (No, I did not go to a

Christian Church and beg for forgiveness. Hello, Greek here.)

 

 

**_Over by the hearth in the center of the common room, Percy was grinning at something Annabeth had just told him. Annabeth laughed and playfully slapped his arm._ **

**_"I'll be right back," Nico told Will. "Promise on the river Styx and everything."_ **

**_He walked over to Percy and Annabeth, who were both still grinning like crazy._ **

**_"Hey, man," Percy said. "Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud."_ **

**_"We're going to spend our senior year together," Annabeth explained, "here in New York. And after graduation-"_ **

**_"Collage in New Rome!" Percy pumped his fist like he was blowing a truck horn. "Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafés, enjoying California-"_ **

**_"And after that . . ." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek._ **

**_"Well, Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like."_ **

**_"That's great," Nico said. He was suprised to find that he meant it. "I'm staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood."_ **

**_"Awesome!" Percy said._ **

**_Nico studied his face-his sea green eyes, his grin, his ruffled black hair. Somehow Percy Jackson seemed like a regular guy now, not a mythical figure. Not someone to idolize or crush on._ **

**_"So," Nico said "since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."_ **

**_Percy's smile wavered. "What do you mean?"_ **

**_"For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know,"_ **

**_Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check that he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico. "You-"_ **

**_"Yeah," Nico said."You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."_ **

**_"You . . . so you mean-"_ **

**_"Right."_ **

**_Annabeth's gray eyes started to sparkle.* She gave Nico a sideways smile._ **

**_"Wait," Percy said. "So you mean-"_ **

**_"Right," Nico said again. "But it's cool. I mean, I see now . . . you're cute, but you're not my type."_ **

**_"I'm not your type . . . Wait. So-"_ **

**_"See you around, Percy," Nico said. "Annabeth."_ **

**_She raised her hand for a high five._ **

**_Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green, where Will Solace was waiting._ **

 

 

Nico cursed profanities in Italian as he accidentally hit my face on my door. He unlocked the door and immediately went for salve that he left on his desk, after he fought against a Hydra which he might have forgotten to return to Will.

He applied a sufficient amount of salve on my injured nose. He immediately collected the item and returned to Malcom.

 

"Here, the item I wanted you to research."

 

Malcom eyed the item critically before placing it in an indestructible pouch that the Hecate cabin invented.

 

"So can you find out what it is without the others knowing?"

 

"Of course, I may not be Annabeth but I am a child of Athena . . . I can find out what this is. Just give me a couple of weeks."

 

Nico thought biting his lower lip unconsciously and twisted his skull ring, a habit that he got from sharing powers with Reyna.

 

"Fine," Nico said. "Just make sure that **No One** finds out."

 

"Of course," Malcom scoffed, hands crossed as he rolled his eyes in a very exaggerated way.

 

"I can do that."

 

Nico nodded. "Good."

 

Malcom grinned and waved a goodbye as he exited the Hades cabin.

 

 

**\- - - POV CHANGE - - -**

 

_**Remember me . . .** _

 

_Nico panted as the shadowed figure edged closer, his hands gripping the figure's shoulder. The figure teased his nipples, he shouldn't like this. He shouldn't. But it felt so good and ohmygodsthisisso- Ngh! He moaned as a wet hot mouth engulfed his erection. The shadowed figure smirked as he blowed Nico into climax. The figure gave a final kiss, a kiss full of passion and longing, Nico opened his mouth to ask the shadowed figure, when the figure kissed him again and an echo of a voice said_

 

_" **. . .Remember me for centuries . . .** "_

 

Nico gasped as he woke up from his first sexual dream. He never thought that an unknown person could do that to him and froze as his hand accidentally ghosted over his morning problem.

 

"F*ck . . . "

 

Nico took a deep breath and went to his showers to take care of _it_.

 

**-END-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I was caught up with last minute requirements and all that.  
> And since it's summer, I'll be updating this probably once a week but who knows? I procrastinate a lot.


	8. Unlucky in Love

_Nico gasped as he woke up from his first sexual dream. He never thought that an unknown person could do that to him and froze as his hand accidentally ghosted over his morning problem._

_"F*ck . . . "_

_Nico took a deep breath and went to his showers to take care of it._

 

 

**Unlucky in Love**

 

Nico was having a bad day, usually the demi-gods excluding a number people; Will, Malcom, Reyna, Hazel, Percy, Jason, and a few others of the seven the only people he trusted, wasn't always there to flock him. So to say he was shocked was an understatement, he was downright near-fainting at the sight of _him_ standing near the pavillion.

"Nico!"

He shouted waving his arms happily and oblivious to the forming crowd. At that moment Nico wanted to face-palm and hit his idiotic hard on the head but since he was a son of Hades he refrained. "Cousin Theodore what a suprise."

"Hey couz, I heard that you were around so I managed to drop by and see how you were doing. Oh, by the way, call me Teddy or Theo like you used to Coco-bear." Theodore stated happily, grinning all wolf-like.

"How did you manage to- nevermind I don't want to know . . . Good-bye Theodore it was nice, _Meeting_ you I guess."

Theodore pouted and then grinned evilly, "Eh? But Coco-bear you didn't even listen to what I have to say yet."

"I don't want to. And don't call me Coco-bear."

Theodore went silent for a while and Nico started to exit when Theodore uttered a few words that made Nico stumble faintly and freeze. "Wha- what did you say?" Nico twisted his neck abnormally fast that Theodore wouldn't be suprised if the scattered people crowding around him could hear it. "Theodore, let's talk in the Hades Cabin and not out in the open."

"Sure couz." Theodore said, but Nico was already on his way back to the Cabin.

 

- **CHANGE POV-**  


 

"So, Anton . . . Tell me, how the bloody hell are you all dressed up as if your going on a . . ."

Anton blushed lightly, cursing for the nth time that he had pale skin. "Sadie, I don't have a date. It's more of a . . . Men's night out . . .?" Sadie placed her hands on her hips unimpressed and deadpanned "Sure, cause two men together out for the evening is called a _men's night out._ Last I heard, two people, regardless of their gender; when going out meant _dating_. At least, in this century that's what it means." She placed emphasis on her words making Felix snicker at Anton.

Anton sighed flicking his hand to a random wall near Felix causing Penguins to decay and become Zombies. "Cool! I have an army of undead Pengu-ombies, Thanks."

Anton blinked once, then asked "Pengu-ombies?" Felix tutted wagging his pointer finger as if  regarding Anton as an ignorant (or possibly disobedient) child. "Pengu-ombies are Penguins that are magically killed thus, turning into what mere mortals call zombies."

"I knew we should have never agreed to letting Felix watch Walking Dead and Warm Bodies . . . Now he's obsessed with Zombies, Zombie Apocalypses and Zombies!"

"Ugh . . . Sadie, Zombies and Zombie Apocalypses' are the same."

Anton couldn't but regret pointing out what Sadie said since she was looking at him evilly. "Now, now Sadie, don't be mad think about this sensibly and logically." Sadie's eyes

darkened and Anton cursed his luck as she tied him up and began ordering him and doing things that would make him fear for his non-existent life.

 

**\- - Cut - -**

 

Nico was right when he said that today was going to be an unlucky day, after Theodore gave him the monthly reports he immediately left for England, back to his private boarding school. He sighed as he ran his hand over the woolly surface of the Red and Gold scarf, he always loved the Silver and Green scarf that Theodore gave to him more than the Gold and Red one. "I wonder where Anton is." He thought rubbing his hands together to produce some sort of heat since it was already fall.

"Nico!" A feminine voice shrieked and Nico sighed shoving his hands into his Black Skull hoodie, rolling his eyes as he turned around greeting the girl. "Lacey? What do you want?"

"What? I can't join you for a stroll around camp now?" Lacey pouted her  hair glowing as the Mercedes Sun car's ray seemed to enhance her beautiful healthy hair just like- 'stop thinking about him!' Nico blushed as he thought of Anton's pale skin, his dark eyes that made you think of dark tunnels and his black silky hair that he would love to- Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about Anton?!

 

"Nico, are you okay? You're face looks flushed and you to be fisting your hands too tightly." Lacey asked worriedly yet her concerns were brushed off and Nico strained for a smile. "Don't worry it's nothing, just . . . Embarrassing and angry, angsty thoughts."

 

"Ah, Boy problems."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

Lacey's eyes sparkled in delight as Nico groaned cursing himself for absent-mindedly replying to Lacey's question. "I hate you Lace, I really do." "Hate me? Oh no my dear Nico it was just an  _innocent_ question you really shouldn't be angry at all."

"Innocent question my ass." Nico grumbled, glaring at Lacey as if she was the root of every problem in his life.  Lacey responded by muffling her laugh, her body shivering with the intensity of her holding her laughter. 

 

**\- - A few hours later after the omake happened - -**

 

"So Lacey my dear child, are you sure that was what he said?" Aphrodite asked filing her nails in a elegant yet graceful way that only a goddess of love could achieve. "Yes mother", that was what he said." Lacey reported twirling her hair subconsciously. Aphrodite smiled brightly rivaling Apollo's smile. "LACEY!"  A voice shrieked rivaling a screaming banshee, Lacey winced as her eardrums threatened to burst while Aphrodite looked on, amused. "Bye my dear daughter, I have to go." Aphrodite cut the connection and Lacey mock-pouted at the empty air where the IM was. She sighed and went outside mentally preparing herself for what could be the death of her poor eardrums. "How is this on Hepheastus TV?" Lacey raised her hands in a 'I surrender' gesture and explained everything in one breath. " Well, you see Nico my mother IM'ed me asking if I knew all about your 'problem' with Anton" At this she made a quoting gesture and continued "apparantly your step-mother gossiped with my mom and well she placed it on the news.

 

Nico's eyes darkened as he inhaled deeply. "APPHHHRRRROOOODDDDDIIIIITTTTEE!!!!" Nico screamed as he looked at the Lacey's right and saw that the television was on mute and the channel was on Hepheastus TV and the 'Son of Hades secret beau' gossip headline. 'Oh my gods what am I gonna do' He mourned hiding his face behind his hands as Lacey bit her finger trying no to laugh. Nico's thoughts became a whirlpool and he was right he did have a bad day.

Meanwhile Aphrodite in mt. Olympus giggled like a fan girl, making Ares feel pity for the couple or person that grabbed her attention . . . not that he would admit it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> To all the people who (tried to) guess who Anton U. Bishop is, good luck to you all.  
> Oh,Theodore is not an OC, he is from another book that revolves around England *wink* Though I'm sure everyone will get who Theodore is I mean, I did drop big hints. At first, I made Lacey as Jessie J, but then . . . she would be an OC character so yeah, no. And there you have it the reason behind the random OMAKE and how it happened.
> 
> So for the first time ever I will (try) to say this with a straight face,  
> Read and Review every reader . . . please?  
> 1 Review (and Kudos if you haven't already) = CARING


	9. Teaser

**A/N: To all of you readers here in this chapter comment on who you think Anton U. Bishop is, as I will not Update until someone answers the question.**

**I plan on revealing Anton in the next chapter called _My first Date with . . ._ but for the actual date? I don't have a clue, aside from them visiting graves.**

**I appreciate the views, votes in ways you readers will never know. (Maybe)**

**I would like that you, readers participate in giving ideas you would love for this story, like the date, gifts, romance-related ideas mostly.**

**I already have the plot for the story but in the romance department? nope. I am a single person who hasn't started dating yet, although I love reading romance, I am feel like I'd make a cliche story with cliche moments.**

**So readers, can you lend a hand?**

 

 

**Here is the short teaser:**

 

Anton sighed wearily as he watched Sadie, Carter and Amos bicker about whether it was safe for him to go on the date. . .

. . .Sadie turned to glare at Carter and prepared to shriek at him when Anton magick-ed away from the room silently and quickly. When Sadie felt that the Duat was used somewhere behind her, she turned around so quickly that Carter winced at the sound of a crack when Sadie turned her head. . .

 

 

**Teaser: END**

 

**Okay so I randomly picked from the drafted paragraph so anyone who would like to integrate their ideas to the story, deposit them into the Comment Box and I will give you a shout out.**


	10. My first date with . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Colorful Descriptions of rituals

 

_Meanwhile Aphrodite in mt. Olympus giggled like a fangirl, making Ares feel pity for the couple or person that grabbed her attention . . . not that he would admit it._

 

 

**Warning: Colorful Descriptions of rituals**

 

 

**My First Date with . . .**

 

Anton sighed wearily as he watched Sadie, Carter and Amos bicker about whether it was safe for him to go on the date. Honestly, he was already preparing to take Nico to the Old Jewish Cemetery in Josefov, Prague, Chzech Republic. Afterwards they would go to the famous Hanging Coffins in Banaue, Manila, Philippines.

 

He heard that the people of Sagada have devised a unique burial ritual involving the placement of dead relatives into caves after carefully preparing a hollowed out log. These coffins are carved by the elderly before they die; if they are too ill or weak their son or other close relative will do it for them. This ritual involves pushing the bodies into the tight spaces of the coffins, and often bones are cracked and broken as the process is completed.

 

After the deceased are put inside these coffins they are then brought to caves high in the cliffs where they join the coffins of other ancestors. The Segada people prefer to be buried in the cliffs than to be buried in the ground and have been doing this for more than 2,000 years.

Since he was an egyptian god and the Philippines was not influenced by Egyptians in any form, so that's why he never had the opportunity to visit the place. But will Nico like it? I mean he might find it gross . . . What if- "ANTON!" Anton snapped back to reality when he realized that Sadie, shrieked in his ear while Carter winced and mouthed an apology.

 

"About bloody time! Glad your back to earth. Listen here Anton, you can't _date_ him because he could be a threat to you!" Sadie said, shaking her head in disappointment. Amos murmured something to Carter in the background before leaving the room quietly. "Ugh . . . sis, Anton can take care of himself you know."

Sadie turned to glare at Carter and prepared to shriek at him when Anton magick-ed away from the room silently and quickly. When Sadie felt that the Duat was used somewhere behind her, she turned around so quickly that Carter winced at the small cracking sound when Sadie turned her head.

 

**# # # # #**

 

It was already noon when they where in the middle of the day they had just visited the first spot when Anubis started a conversation with Nico.

 

"Hi Nico, you look fantastic."

 

Nico blushed lightly, his black messy hair covering his eyes from Anton.

 

". . . You look . . . Very handsome too."

 

He chuckled and grinned so in-sync with Nico. "I don't think that you would take tour dates to cemeteries."

 

"No, I don't. Your the exception."

 

Nico smiled faintly, his eyes hidding his mischevious intent. "Then I guess, I'm glad to be that exception." As he said this he stepped closer to Anton his warm breath stirring something inside of him that felt familiar yet strange. Anton starred deep into Nico's eyes and kissed him lightly on his red lips.

 

"Ah, I -Ugh I mean . . ."

 

Nico laughed, his happiness filled to the brim. The only people who had done so were Percy, Teddy, Hazel, Reyna, the seven and . . . Bianca. Nico grew somber and Anton lost his smile, and kept to his silence opting to hold Nico's hand assuring him that he would not push away the other or press the issue.

 

"Anton . . ."

 

"Yes Nico . . ."

 

Nico pushed his depressing thoughts and said the words that constantly plagued him.

 

"Your actually Anubis, right"

 

Anton gripped Nico's hand tighter but nodded his eyes looking out at the distance yet not focusing on anything. "I am. Anubis I mean. But I hope that you will still be my . . ."

 

"Your boyfriend?"

 

Anubis nodded "right my boyfrie . . . "

 

Nico smirked at the thought of a god falling for the obvious. He was still pissed that Anton was actually Anubis, but it explained the obvious facination with graves and funerals. "I'm still mad Anubis, but we still have to got the Hanging Coffins, and to that Japanese place you mentioned . . . What was it called again?"

 

"Bakemono Feast Cáfe."

 

Nico nodded, and said "So let's go then my god." Anubis just shook his head fondly, agreeing to do what Nico said.

 

"Thank you for the date Anubis."

 

"Your welcome, Angel."

 

Nico placed his hands on his hips and glared at Anubis. "Don't you dare call me that _Anton_." Anubis raised his hands above him in a surrendering gesture and tried to placate him. When Anubis finally had enough of Nico lecturing him he dragged the King of Ghosts tilting Nico's head by the chin gently but firmly and kissed him.

 

The smell of Apshodel trees and scent that every child of Hades invaded his senses and he invaded the warm cavern of Nico's mouth with his tongue, coaxing Nico to follow. It was awkward since Nico didn't really know how to kiss but the meaning and his enthusiasm made up for it.

 

When they parted for air Anubis snaked his hand around Nico's waist and hugged him possesively. He caressed the inky locks of Nico's hair and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on top of Nico's head which smelled strangely of exotic orchids and smiled as Nico hugged him back.

They might have a few secrets but in time they will slowly but surely break their barriers and hide nothing from each other.

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! The Identity of Anubis and the Date that no one helped me make.   
> Sorry, I'm just a bit disappointed that no one shared their ideas for a date . . . that and my grandmother bullied me calling me degrading names. 
> 
>  
> 
> *sigh* Anyway R & R
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> If your into Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort Slash with Smut read:
> 
> The Black Bunny by Windseeker2305
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Harry's had it with his destined role after the Order does something he can't forgive. Now he's done with both sides of the war and wants to be left alone. But since when have his wishes ever counted for anything? LV/HP Slash & re warnings inside.
> 
> Harry Potter, M, English, Humor & Romance, chapters: 32, words: 464k+, favs: 5k+, follows: 5k+, updated: May 8 published: Oct 10, 2009, Voldemort, Harry P.


	11. Omake: Anton U. Bishop

**OMAKE: ANton U. BIShop**

**Nico:** Why did you name yourself Anton U. Bishop?

 **Anubis:**  because * _writes his name on a white board*_   _ANton U. BIShop_

 **Nico:** So basically you went to Tom Riddle to make a new name and hid his horcruxes from my father and almost cost us another war with other panetheons in which we would blame you Egyptians and thus causing a inter-panetheon war pitting the cultures against each other and- _*blush*_ ugh . . . Ignore what I just said.

Anunis: I didn't say anything _*amused*_ And who is Tom Riddle?

 **Nico:**  Nobody important _*hides Harry Potter book subtley*_

Voldemort: How dare Yo- _*gets kicked out of this Fanfiction Universe*_

All:  _*silence*_

 

 **Anubis:**  . . . _*blinks once* *ignores the snake-faced person*_ . . . That's all for now folks!

 

 **Nico:** You made a contract with Looney Toons just so that you could say that? Are you that bored with me!?

 

 **Anubis:**   _*sweats*_ of course not Angel, I will never tire of you.

 

 **Nico:**  So I'm just a object now.

 

 **Anubis:**  Wha-? No! You are a very important person in my life.

 

 **Nico:**  I'm definately feelin the love *sarcasm*

 

 **All:**  See you next time and share some ideas in the comment box too. (And Vote for this story please~? It would make ¤Rosette-99 write faster.)


	12. I Set the pace

**Third Person POV**

Anubis sighed tiredly as he thought about Nico. He was shocked that Nico agreed to go with him on a date yesterday, but he was glad that it did happen. Sadie has taken to avoiding him ever since he went home from his date and he knew why Sadie avoided him. She used to have a crush on him and still has but she's dating Walt his former host for Ra's sake. He couldn't bring himself to share Sadie with Walt as though she was a mere possession.

Anubis touched his lips as he remembered what happened yesterday. He still can't believe that Nico kissed him and wondered if Nico wouldn't mind if he kissed him again. As he nodded in determination and excitement at seeing Nico again and hoping for a kiss from his Angel. He grasped the jackal amulet that was hanging on his neck and held it tightly. His vision swirled and fazed into the darkness.

**Nico's POV**

Nico woke up groaning and muttering about 'The light, it fucking burns.' or something similar. He had been dreaming about  _him_  again and it made him mutter incomprehensible words and rubbed at his tired eyes. "I was going to say Good Morning, but I'm afraid that I'd scare the Hades out of you" Anubis casually said, his tone was as though he was talking about the weather. "Holy Hades, What the fuck!" Nico cursed as he he hastily tried to scramble out of his bed. but in his effort to climb out of the bed in a hurry, his hurried actions caused him to unintentionally tangled his body in his silk black bed sheets. He fell from his bed and groaned piteously, as his vision was blurred, Anubis' footsteps seemed to pound through his head in sync with the headache he felt from hitting the floor. As his vision cleared he noticed the close proximity of his boyfriend's face. As he felt his face flush at the thought that he could lean a bit closer and they would be kissing but then Anubis jerked back and extended his arm, Nico tried not to feel disappointed.

"Why are you here anyway?" Nico spoke softly, his voice echoing in the deafening silence of the room. "So I can't visit you without having other motives?" Nico just crossed his arms and stared at Anubis with a face that said  _duh_ _, obviously._ "Well sorry if I made you assume that everytime I visit you, I would have other motives. But I assure you, I have none. I just wanted to see you today." Nico raised a brow his expression disbelieving but he brushed off the topic and tried to change the subject. "Anyway, do you have any plans today? Or do you have none?" Nico said, his face not showing anything but a emotionless, blank face. "Of course I am free to go with you. I do not have any plans or any other type of buisness other than going out with you." Anubis replied, his lips twitching in excitement.

"Oh? Well then, shall we go then?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: That_blue_cookie from Wattpad


	13. De Nile

**Dedicated to: moonlightangel77**  
  


**De Nile**

"Well this is unexpected. . ." Percy hesitantly said trying to ease the tense situation but to no avail. He ended up shoving his hands in his pockets and took a large step back. Trying to avoid attention and from being included in the fight. "It's all your fault Anubis." Nico bluntly stated. And Anubis took a deep breath trying to calm himself so that he could think logically of what he could do in this situation. Should he try and persuade Nico of his jealous feelings toward young Perseus? or should he make Nico feel at fault . . . No that would make him an asshole for doing so, He already felt like an asshole for thinking so.  Nico repeated his words but this time it took a more angry tone and Anubis felt as though Nico was trying to place the blame on him. So he responded with;

"My fault? How can it be my fault that you just decided to go with the flow and not explain your relationship that you have with Perseus!?"

"You were the one who waltzed in and misunderstood the entire situation!" Nico answered back his expression was murderous if glaring could kill, Anubis would have been killed 9000 times over. Percy looked at the arguing couple and decided that if he wanted to survive then he would have to leave or the fighting lovers would drag him in their fight and get hurt one way or another. So Percy crossed the room by shuffling quietly to the exit, his back against the wall and his eyes trained on the fighting lovers. He neared the exit and inwardly congratulated himself with an imaginary pat on the back. He just hoped that his cabin wouldn't be destroyed just because of a lovers quarrel.  _'geez, the two of them are even worse than Zeus and Hera fighting'_ Thunder reached his ear and once Percy made sure that Anubis and Nico wouldn't hear him he yelled to the sky "WHAT?! YOU MAD CAUSE IT'S TRUE?!!" the sky thundered again and Percy just rolled his eyes thinking that Zeus was a major drama queen. 

While Percy was antagonizing Zeus the arguing couple still did not resolve their "Jealousy" issue. 

"My fault?! MY FAULT?!! I apologize for thinking that way but I can't help it! You were the one who told me that you had a crush on Perseus a while ago!" Anubis yelled back as his eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip as Nico looked at the ground, his mind was racing for answers.  _'Did I go to far? Will Nico hate me? What if  he wants to break up with me! What if I-'_ "Anubis! Snap out of it!" Nico yelled as guilt flashed in his dark olive eyes before it disappeared.  "I -I'm sorry that you got mad, I'm just-" Anubis smiled softly and hugged Nico, saying that he was at fault too for misunderstanding the situation and for being childish. "I'm sorry too Anubis, I just didn't want you to think that I still liked Percy so I asked him for a few favors and well, you saw and it got out of hand . . ." Anubis tilted Nico's head upwards and leaned down for a kiss. 

They let go of the kiss and Nico didn't want the feeling to end so he, looped his arms around Anubis neck and kissed him ferociously. Anubis kissed Nico back and hugged the smaller male's waist. Making the romantic kiss into a make out session.


	14. [/LeAv3/]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Believe by Hollywood Undead while reading this. here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLigICVB-uM

**WARNING: Swearing**

 

"Vaffanclufo!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nico cursed as he stubbed his toe at the edge of the bed's foot. He hopped in place, clutching his injured toe. He muttered obscenities and if the bed was alive it would have been killed 9000 times over due to the fact that Nico gave the poor object his infamous death glare. He healed the throbbing toe with some healing balm that he asked his step-mother for his birthday last year. "Ahhh~ that feels so much better. I still have to meet up with Anubis later . . . Almost forgot about that." Nico muttered to himself, cleaning up the used cotton and the empty vials. He arranged the healing kit and returned it under his bed along with his collection of . . .

 

 

 

 

 

Mythomagic cards.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang causing Nico to almost drop the collection box that he picked up. "Yo! Neeks, I have a question!" The annoying voice of the boy he used to have a crush on hollered out. Nico sighed in frustration before hurriedly shoving the box under his bed and ran his fingers through his silky raven hair. 'Really Jackson? Did you really have to slam my fucking door open?' Nico thought as he opened the door to his room and exited to the hallway of the cabin. He locked the door and secured it with shadows. He then shoved the key in his front pockets and walked towards Percy fucking Jackson calmly 'How ironic that I look and act calm when I'm actually pissed at him.'

"What do you want Jackson?" Nico said as soon as he was at a respectable distance. "Oh! Ummm . . . Ugh. . ." Percy stuttered out, his nervousness showing. "I- I wa-" "eloquent as ever I see." Nico cut off. Irritated that Percy was stuttering and wasting his time when he could be with Anubis . . . Shit. 'I did not just think that' Nico internally said, denying the fact that he inwardly said he missed Anubis.

"NeeksisittruethatI'mnotyourtypeanymore?Thenwhoisyourtypethen?" Percy rushed out, oblivious to the internal struggle that Nico was experiencing. "What was that again Percy? Care to repeat?" Nico calmly said trying to shove his internal struggle inside of himself. Percy sighed and tried to repeat what he said.

"Neeks . . . is it true that I'm not your type anymore? Then who is your type then?" Percy then crossed his arms and looked at Nico pointedly. Nico sighed and looked at Percy seriously in the eyes. "Look Percy, it's true that I used to have a crush on you when I was younger but my feelings changed, okay? I just don't like you anymore I like someone else now. and believe me, I am happy with my new lover." Nico stated firmly, his voice not leaving any room for arguments. "And who is your lover then? How come we have never seen him!" Percy taunted back his eyebrows furrowed in anger as his fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. "How is it your business to know I date Jackson? You are neither my mother nor are you my brother! I endured this painful feeling of unrequited love and I will not let you trample upon my feelings any longer!!" Nico shrieked his feelings that he bottled up, the tension in the room, and the adrenaline pumping in his blood made him burst out all the unresolved feelings he hid from the other.

 

" . . . I-" Percy began, after the unbearable silence made him uncomfortable.

 

 

 

 

"leave."

 

Was all that Nico said.

 

 

 


	15. Paralyzed

Nico stared at Percy, with blank questioning eyes. He made no comment whatsoever, leaving the room with an uncomfortable tension. Percy, who opened his mouth to try and say something shut his mouth. He repeated it for a few times before he realized that he would like a goldfish with his expression.

Finally, after a few more minutes of awkward silence; Percy, who felt uncomfortable with the silence and tension began to walk away to the door.

As Percy slowly went to the door, his hand reaching out to open it, when all of a sudden Anubis stormed into the room, his expression murderous. Percy, who was in front of the door was pushed back and the momentum made him trip and fall. In an attempt to protect his fall, he twisted his body and hit Nico placing him in an awkward position. Anubis, who was about to enter the room, heard the loud thump and looked at the source of the noise.

Anubis saw the position that Percy and Nico were currently in and pursed his lips, biting his inner cheeks. Nico who attsmpted to move away from Percy who was on top of him, met Anubis gaze and saw the betrayal in his eyes for a brief moment before it was replaced with a emotionless blank stare.

Nico, as though he was electrified, pushed Percy away. Uncaring if he bruised him in the process and tried to explain. Anubis who felt hurt, tersely said to Nico.

"I apologize if I had interrupted something. Excuse me, I shall be going now."

"W-Wait!" Nico said, his tone almost borderline desperate. "I can explain!"

"No need, I can see what it is. There is no need for explanations."

Nico tried to make Anubis see reason, but Anubis would have none of it.

"Look, I might be a son of Hades, but I would never break your trust Anubis. How could you think that I would even do such a thing?!"

"I shouldn't have trusted you!" Anubis yelled, his voice breaking as his patience wore out by the constant use of it.

Nico, who was fed up with Anubis said

"I should have never met you."

Anubis widened his eyes in utter disbelief and shock that even Percy who pressed himself against the wall, trying to escape paused and roved his eyes towards the arguing couple.

"Fine then." Anubis blandly stated, and left the room without another word.

It was quiet in the Hades cabin, until Percy moved out of his place from the wall he pressed himself against and tried to leave silently. As he finally reached the door once again, he looked back and saw that he had truly fucked up. Nico stared at the floor where Anubis was previously and Percy winced in guilt as he thought to himself that he broke his cousin's only chance at love.

"I'm sorry Nico, I-I truly am." Percy tried to say as he uncomfortably shoved both of his hands in his pockets. Nico who was to mentally distressed and distraught never even heard Percy, who, after saying his Sorry; Left with a mumbled goodbye in his rush to leave the tension high building.

Nico could hear the words Anubis last said repeating in his mind. Over and Over again.

_"I shouldn't have trusted you!"_

_"I shouldn't have trusted you!"_

_"I shouldn't have trusted you!"_

And knowing that he responded with a worse reply.Nico let his tears fall and his sobs muted as the cabin seemed to have become gloomier and the surrounding living plants decaying around it.

\---

"Nico, you should eat. It's not good for you to starve like this." Will said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Nico said nothing and just stared at his pile of food. Will sighed hoplessely as he tried to cheer the Son of Hades, without any positive results.

Nico would just not cooperate because no matter what he did. It certainly didn't help the fact that Annabeth was glaring daggers into the poor demi-god's back.

'Enough is enough' Will thought as he reached the fourth month without any progress. 'Looks like I need help from a certain . . . Uhh, person' With a sigh, Will stood up from his desk in the infirmary and went to the telephone in the office of Chiron.

After dialing a certain number that Will unfortunately learned at heart, he punched the numbers and prepared himself for the worst.

Just as he was preparing himself, the phone was answered.

And a lilting voice answered.

_"Will, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"_   
  


  
****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Finally updated *lights up fireworks*  
> I was going to update around Christmas and New Year and it didn't happen. So, uhh, If you have any ideas or whatnot feel free to share. I am literally in a writers block.
> 
> Posted this on Wattpad, forgot to post it here. -_-'


End file.
